All Hail The Heartbreaker
by Disneyland Whore
Summary: This is a GinnyDraco story based on the song 'All Hail The Heartbreaker'. I'm going to add at least two more chapterssongs on it. It's based during the Sixth Book.


(AN: This is during the Sixth book, but Ginny and Draco's relationship is a secret, but once Draco realizes that if Voldemort finds out about the relationship he decides to break up with Ginny. I'm going to do at least two more chapters and they're both going to be songfics, too.)

**All Hail The Heartbreaker by The Spill Canvas**

**I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways**

**My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days**

**I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes**

**To a whole new world that had since been in disguise**

Drace looked tenderly at Ginny. She leaned against the tree behind her and her gaze was settled on the setting sun. He wanted to kiss her right then, but it would only make things harder. He clenched his fist inside his robe. God damn Voldemort. Ginny had taught him the good in life. The things he had never noticed before. She was the first girl to ever dare stand up to him and he loved her far beyond belief. He didn't know how it happened and he cursed himself for letting himself fall in love with her. The girl that used to be President of the Harry Potter Fanclub. She knew he could never leave Voldemort even if he wanted to and she still loved him. He cursed himself for letting her fall for him when he had no intention to catch her. "Ginny?"he asked softly.

She grinned and brought her gaze to his.

"Yes Draco?"

"We have to talk." The moment those words came out of his mouth the grin fell from her face.

**But that day will most likely never come for me**

**And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck **

**To everything you are**

She knew that sooner or later he was going to break up with her, but she was hoping it was later than this. They had been going out for nearly a year and he wanted to break it now? Why? It couldn't of been about Voldemort. He swore to her that he never would dump her because of Voldemort. Tears already formed in her eyes before he even started talking. Her hands clenched onto the sides of her robes and she sighed. "About what?"she asked, even though she very well knew about what.

_'I love her. Repeat it with me now, 'I love Ginny Weasley'. I am doing this for her safety and one day she will thank me. One day she will. Why am I in love with her? Just the way she moves her hair behind her ears and the way she looks at me makes me feel more than I want.' _"I think we need to break up. I'm graduating next month and you're going to be, well, staying here. You'll find plenty of other boys," _'And they better hope to god I never find out or I'll have to break every bone in their bodies.' _"Don't you think it would be best?"

"If that's what you want, Draco."

_'It's not! I'm doing this for you! I want to be able to come back to you!' _"It is."he whispered.

**So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures**

**And overanalyze your words**

**But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard**

**It's taking everything in me**

**Just to forget your sweater so far**

Ginny looked through the pictures she had collected of her and Draco. Some of Draco flying around during a Quidditch match and some of him kissing her. She scowled herself for ever believing a boy like Draco could ever love a girl like her. He was the only boy to make her heart beat slower and faster at the same time. Why did he break up with her? She chucked the pictures across the room and slowly curled herself into a ball underneath her blankets. Just her luck to close her eyes and all she saw was him. Just her damn luck.

**I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world **

**But your undecisive mind shows me that **

**You are "just another girl"**

**I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real**

**What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams**

**Maybe then you'd know how I feel**

She wanted to murder him. He was just like every boy. Thought with his dick instead of his head. She was just another girl though. Thinking with her heart instead of her head. Her heart was what led her to him in the first place. She wondered what good would come out of murdering him. She could claim to have been under the Imperius Curse. It seemed to work very well lately. She heard countless stories of people being under the Imperius Curse. Katie Bell for example. It could work, but she wouldn't dare kill the boy she loved.

**I can honestly say**

**That I never, ever, ever felt this way**

**Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin**

**These are the parts of your body**

**That cause my comatose to beginGin**

He watched her painfully in the Great Hall the next morning. Her head leaned close to Harry's from across the table and he could see Harry inching his hand closer and closer to Ginny's. It took all Draco had to just sit there and watch it happen. He watched her lips curve into a smile and he cursed himself. Her skin seemed to glow in the Hall. He cursed himself again before standing up and leaving. Anymore of her and he would of had himself a heart attack. Why did she have to be so damn near perfect?

**I will sleep another day**

**I don't really need to anyway**

**What's the point when my dreams are infected**

**With words you used to say**

**I will breathe in a moment**

**As long as I keep my distance**

**I wouldn't want to go messing anything up**

_'"Draco, what would happen if I took you to the Room of Requirements and shagged you senseless?"_

_"I might have a heart attack."_

_"Really?"_

_"I just might."_

_"I'll have to give it a go sometime soon," She stood on her tippy toes and brushed her lips softly against his. "Remind me about that in the future."she whispered against his lips.'_

Draco saw the young red head and without hesitation he hurried away. Everytime he saw her he wanted to pin her to the wall and kiss her. He couldn't even sleep anymore because all he saw was her. It killed him. He had to stay away from her or else she really would be the death of him.

**So don't go worrying about me**

**It's not like I think about you constantly**

**So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect**

**Your life anymore**

**I knew it at the moment you walked into the door**

Ginny watched him turn on his heel and leave with Pansy trailing behind him. She sighed to herself and hurried into her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She knew she never should of gotten involved with him. All he did was take her heart and break it. She should of ran away from him the moment he walked up to her on the train ride to Hogwarts that year. She could of told him off, but instead she talked to him and for once he actually seemed human.

**I'll let you get the best of me**

**Because there's nothing else that I do well**

**I'll let you get the best of me**

**Because there's nothing else that I do well**

**I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker**

**I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker**

**You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim**

**"All hail the heartbreaker"**

"All hail the bloody heartbreaker."growled Ginny, as she sat down in her seat.

Draco headed into his Potions class with a frown. Soon he would get Ginny back. He just had to wait until Harry Potter got rid of Voldemort once and for all. He would just have to make sure Ginny didn't fall in love with any other boys.


End file.
